


Amechu Scenarios

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Random stuff I thought of at the top of my head that I hope someone will find useful for a fic of this pairing. Here goes nothing.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	1. Missing Plushies

Yao wakes up one day and discover that his favorite panda plushie is missing. He looks all over for his favorite panda plushie and just when finally gives up and accepts that it's gone for good, he's surprised when the next day when's he's the first to arrive for the meeting his plushie is in his seat along with a note. Yao picks up the plushie and nothing that he's been stitched up and is wearing a red ribbon around his neck. He reads the note and noticed that his friend Alfred was the one who found panda, noticed that he was a bit torn up and fixed it up for him out of the kindness of his own heart. Yao tears up at the sweet note and turns towards the door to see Alfred standing there with a bright smile on his face, before Alfred can even say hi he's tackle into a hug by Yao who kissed him and thanks him for taken such great care of panda.


	2. All about us

Everyday they have to deal with criticism because of their love for each other, every hour they have to hear the same damn insults 'he's too old for him' 'Alfred's only with him because of his debt' 'Yao is obviously his sugar daddy' 'It's just a public stunt, they'll be over in a month.' They know it's just talked, they don't give a darn because no one matters except for them. Fuck what they say or think, it's all about us is their life motto and they will forever live by that.


	3. Dream of you

Alfred has been having some weird dreams lately of him and his best friend Yao. In one dream their married, in others they are in a battle and he's trying to protect him from harm's way, and in some he's somehow traveled back in time to when they first met but in this timeline he tells Yao that he loves him and Yao returns his feelings. He usually wakes up from these dreams confuse over what they could mean, until one night it finally hits him that he's in love with Yao. So, he decided to confess to him just before he leaves the meeting room. Yao is left speechless by his confession but he then smiles and shocks Alfred by kissing him on the lips and telling him that he loves him too before leaving with a wink and a sway of his hips.


	4. Maid dresses

Kiku and Yao dress up in maid outfits for April fools as a prank for their boyfriends but unfortunately for them it ended up being a huge turn on for Arthur and Alfred. And now they have to deal with their horny boyfriends but, it ends up being a great time for everyone in the end.


	5. First time

You cared for me when others didn't, you give me strength when I was week, you helped me up when I fall. You gave me everything when I had nothing at all. You showed me what true love was and what being in love felt like. You showed me kindness and compassion for so many year's. That's why I given you the permission to be my first, my last and my only love til the end of time.


	6. Valentine's Day

It's valentines day and Alfred wants it to be special for his boyfriend. So, when Yao comes home he finds rose petals on the fool that leads him to his backyard. Where he finds Alfred in a suit and behind him is a romantic table dinner and some plushies, a box of chocolate and roses. Yao is left speechless at the romantic gesture but is more surprised when Alfred gets down on one knee and asks him an important, life changing question. "Will you marry me?" Yao only respond by tackling Alfred in a big hug and kisses him on the lips. Alfred takes that as a yes and slips the diamond ring on his finger and the two of them enjoyed their dinner as fiancée.


	7. Steamy Summer

With the summer heat barring outside. And his boyfriend looking irresistible in a white t shirt and shorts, Alfred couldn't help himself when he suddenly carried Yao to the bedroom and places him on the bed. Before Yao could asked Alfred why he did that, he is pulled into a stemming kiss from the blonde and he is left shocked at first but then he begins to kiss him back and wrap his arms and legs around him. Alfred removes his sweat tank top and gives Yao a view of his beautiful body coated in sweat and smirks before he takes off his shorts and helps Yao with his own clothes as well. Let's just say that the sun wasn't the only thing that was steaming up the room.


	8. Bartender

Alfred just broken up with his girlfriend of two years and he catches her cheating on him with one of his friends. Alfred visit the bar to sluck in his misery but he eventually finds love in the Bartender Wang Yao. The two of them bond over their shared experience of being cheated on and having their love taken for granted. After a while the drinking and talking soon lead to them sharing a dance in the bar and in the heat of the moment Alfred kisses Yao and he immediately apologized to him but Yao kisses him back and tells him it's okay and that they can take things slow. The two continued to dance and exchange numbers in order to stay in touch. Who knows what life has in store for them?


	9. War of our lives

The two are fighting for their lives on opposite sides of the battle field but a huge explosion from a bomb pushed them far away from their respective groups. Now forced to worked together and eventually find safety in the aftermath of the battle, they will mark on a journey that will change their lives forever and maybe even bring them closer to each other.


	10. Christmas Love Story

It's chirstmas eve and Yao is looking for the perfect gift for his boyfriend. He searched high and low but couldn't find anything that catches his eye or was something that he knows his boyfriend will keep forever and think of him when he sees it. Just when he's about to give up completely he finally finds the perfect gift, matching pendants with the names 'China' and 'America' on them in Chinese. He immediately buys them before the shop closes and gets them gift wrapped. Come chirstmas morning, Yao gives Alfred his gift and he is more than grateful for it and he was so happy that he loved the pendent. But, Yao is very surprised by Alfred's gift for him, which was to be his forever until the end of time. Yao cries tears of happiness as Alfred puts a beautiful diamond ring on his finger and he pulls him into a kiss.


	11. King and Jack

King Alfred just pronounce his marriage to the jack of spades Wang Yao and everyone in the kingdom is shocked but mostly supportive of the royal couple. This is going to be a new era for the kingdom of Spades and everyone is hoping for peace and unity among the other cardverse kingdom's. But, the big suprise of the night will be when the king and queen announced thier upcoming pregnancy.


	12. Girlfriends?

The 1 parts meets their nyo counterparts and our surprise to learn that Amelia and Chun Ya are girlfriends in their universe. 


End file.
